Spider-Man: Identity Crisis
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: Takes place after all the recent Spidey stories* Peter Parker, or known as the Arachnid Avenger Spider-Man, faces his biggest challenge yet. When a old enemy of his impersonated him and went on a crime spree, will Peter clear his name while avoiding the authorities and the Avengers? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Proluge

Chapter 1: Prologue

Its night in New York City, at a Stark factory near the Upper West Side, a shadowed figure stares at the factory and shoots a string-like substance at the building and zip lines towards the main building. The figure breaks through the window and runs through the hallways. Two guards watch over a door that leads to a top secret. Then, one guard heard a noise coming from around the corner and the same shadowed figure goes and knocks him out. "Phil, are you ok?" said the other guard, "Do you need any assistance?" the guard shines a flashlight at the corner to see an unconscious Phil on the floor. He feels a tap on his shoulder and shines his flashlight at the figure, which reveals to be the red and blue superhero known as Spider-Man. Spider-Man puts his finger to his lips and uppercuts the guard, which knocks him out. Spider-Man goes to the keypad and rips it out, which opens the door. He goes to a container with the device inside and smashes it in one punch. He grabs the device and puts it in a sack and runs off until the alarm goes on and a trio of guards appears in front of him. "Freeze Spider-Man," said the guard's leader, "Surrender now or prepare for extreme punishment!" Spider-Man puts down the sack and runs towards the guards. As the guards try to apprehend Spidey, they were easily bested by Spidey's fighting moves. Spider-Man pulls the sack to him by web line and he runs out of the factory and web swings into the night.

 _ **Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but if it's a prologue, don't expect to be long. But, it seems that our hero will have a little "Identity Crisis" (heh, I totally put up the title of the series.)**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **Next: A Misunderstanding**_


	2. Misunderstanding

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

The Next day, somewhere in the city, a red and blue blur run from roof top to roof top and lands. His name was Peter Benjamin Parker, or what the media liked to call him The Sensational Spider-Man. Spider-Man spins a web line at a building and web swings away. _"Aw man… I'm totally late for work,"_ thought Spidey as he keeps web slinging, _"I had something that was Avengers-related and I slept through my alarm. Now, Max Modell will get on my case about it!"_ When Spidey arrives in front of Horizon Labs, Spidey changes into his "Peter" clothes and runs into Horizon Labs. Then, Max Modell appears right in front of him. "Well, Peter Parker," said Max, "Where have you been?" "Umm…. It was complicated," said a nervous Peter, "You see, my family had a birthday party and we had a long night of partying and I slept through my alarm and…" Then, Max cuts him off. "No need for excuses Mr. Parker," said Max, "I get it. You wanted time with your wife and kid and you forgot to come in. But, I just hope you learn to sleep in the morning. Then, Max disappears into the busy scientist and inventors. "Yes sir…" said Peter as he heads to his lab. Later, as Peter works on a device that can help the ejection mechanism on his web shooters, His fellow colleague, Grady Scrapps, runs in all excited. "HEY! PETE," said Grady, "THERES SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE!" Grady takes out his phone and shows Peter a video on YouTube about what happened last night. Peter's eyes widen as he continues to watch what happened at the Stark plant. "They say that Spider-Man finally showed his true colors by robbing from Tony Stark." said Grady as he puts away his phone. "Well, I don't think Spidey never had anything to do with that," said Peter, "A lot of people impersonated Spidey in the past." "Well, that's not what Jameson said when he saw that footage." Said Grady as he leaves the lab. After Peter's shift ends, Spider-Man appears on the roof and fires a web line at a building and swings off. _"Ok, Now THIS is a new low,"_ thought Spidey, _"Who would have the balls to impersonate me at this time?!"_ Then, Spidey's Spider-Sense tingles and he spots a robbery taking place at nearby China shop. Spidey lets go of the web line and jumps in front of the thieves. "Is this a private robbery or can I join?" said Spider-Man jokingly as he clenches his hands into fists. The two thieves try to punch the Wall-Crawler, but Spidey dodges each one and webs both of their faces and trips them. Spidey grabs both the bags and tries to return the items to the store owner. "Um excuse me Lady," said Spider-Man to the store clerk, "These must belong to…" Then, the old store clerk grabs a broom and whacks Spidey on the head. "GET OUT OF MY STORE, YOU THIEF!" said the lady as she keeps whacking Spidey with a broom. Spider-Man runs out and web swings away.

Later, at the Parker apartment in Chelsea, Spider-Man, now unmasked, sits with his wife, Mary Jane, and his 17 year old daughter, May. "Now, I can't show myself in this city because that damn thief ruined my good name to the people of New York." said Peter as he slams his fist into the table. "Peter, stop giving up on yourself," said Mary Jane as she comforts her husband, "This used to happen to you all the time before all that "Civil War" crap happened. You were through this your whole life. Now, you think this going to be your finale? I THINK NOT!" "I agree with Mom," said May, "I mean your Spider-Man, the coolest hero in America, and here you are bringing guilt to yourself because some big dumb idiot decided to make you a criminal. If I had Spider-Powers and was like a "Spider-Girl" and someone did the same, I would fight for what I believed in and keep on fighting." "You're right," said Peter as he gets up, "You all are. Spider-Man is a name people look up to and Peter Parker was the same thing. I can't give it all up yet. I'll give this up when Spider-Man or Peter Parker dies." As Spidey puts on his mask and heads towards a window, Mary Jane stops him. "You can't wear the red and blues if the thief used that suit," said Mary Jane as she grabs his black mask from his black costume, a red and black sweatshirt that he used when he used to wrestle, and a extra pair of Red and blue tights with Red socks, "You must make a new suit that nobody ever recognized." "Fine." said Spider-Man as he puts on his makeshift costume. As he heads towards a window to go out on patrol, his Spider-Sense tingles and he tackles his wife and kid to the floor as that exact wall blows to pieces. As Spidey gets up and looks at the rubble, his eyes widen as he sees the Avengers stand before him. "Peter Benjamin Parker," said Iron-Man as he charges up a repulsor, "By the forces of New York, I place you under arrest!"

 _ **Author's note: I got something to say. You may know that everyone on Earth knew Peter was Spider-Man in my Civil War story. But, Peter's coworkers don't know Peter Parker are one and the same because they didn't see that news conference. Just wanting to clear that up. Also, the makeshift costume is my version of the "Clone Hunter" Spider-Man costume from the 90s.**_

 _ **Next: Looking for clues**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	3. Peter Parker versus the world

**Chapter 3: Peter Parker versus the world**

Spider-Man stands in front of his family as he stares at the Avengers that stand in the living room. "Tony! Listen to me," said Spidey as he puts his hands up, "Whoever stole that device from your factory. It wasn't me! It was…!" Then, Iron-Man steps up to Peter and stands face to face with him. "The cameras show you beating the crap out of the guards and take that very expensive device right from the lab itself," said Tony as his face plate goes up, "Look Peter, Just tell me where the device is and We will look the other way for you and your family. Deal?" "UGH! TONY! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" said Spidey as he heads towards the hole in the wall to escape. "Avengers, STOP HIM!" said Iron-Man as he fires a repulser at Spidey. Then, Hawkeye and Black Widow fire stun arrows and pellets at Spidey, but Spidey jumps through them, unharmed. Then, Hulk comes in and uppercuts Spider-Man into a wall. As Mary Jane and May tried to run, a piece of the ceiling goes loose and falls. "NO!" yelled Peter as he makes a web net to catch the debris from falling on his wife and kid. Then, Iron-Man flies and pins Spidey against the wall. "Where is the DEVICE?!" said Iron Man. "I don't have your damn device!" said Spider-Man as he kicked Iron Man off him. **"I have to get MJ and May out of here before they get hurt!"** Spider-Man aims his web shooters and rapid fires webbing at the Avengers, blinding them temporarily. Spider-Man grabs Mary Jane and May and web swings away from the apartment. Iron Man tears the webbing away and looks around, seeing that the Parker family has fled.

Later, at Aunt May's house, Peter sits on the couch, now unmasked, thinking in deep thought. Then, Mary Jane walks in and sits next to him. "I'm sure you can find this guy and clear your name Peter." said Mary Jane as she rests her head on his shoulder. "It can be anyone Mary Jane," said Peter as he puts an arm around her waist, "Now, It's Peter Parker versus the world." "Peter…. You handled this before when you were on Captain America's side. You can do it now." said Mary Jane. Then Aunt May walks in, carrying a brown paper bag. "Peter can't do it while looking like that." said Aunt May as she hands Peter the bag. Peter looks inside and takes out a modified version of his red and blue costume, but the symbols on the front and back look different and are all white instead of the usual black and red. "I found one of your old costume design ideas in your old room. So I made it for you as a gift for your birthday. But, It seems you need it now since you're basically wearing garbage." said Aunt May. Peter hugs Aunt May and then runs upstairs to change. then, a short time later, Spider-Man runs down in his new costume. "Damn Tiger, you look hot!" said Mary Jane, checking Spider-Man out while looking up and down smirking. Spider-Man walks over to Mary Jane, kisses her, and then jumps on the window pane. "MJ…. watch over both Mays until I come back." said Spider-Man as he looks behind him. "I know sweetie… Just go get 'em Tiger!" said Mary Jane. Spider-Man smiles under the mask and web swings away. "Look out New York," said Spider-Man, "Today, It's PETER PARKER VERSUS THE WORLD!"

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not being able to type in a while. I couldn't use my laptop for a month. But, anyways, the costume in this chapter is the PS4 Spider-Man suit (Which is obvious by the details).**

 **Next: Suspect # 1**


End file.
